My Perfect Gift
by TwilightAngel90
Summary: My entry for the "Who's Under Your Tree" contest. After not seeing each other for three years fate decides to throw these two back together. What will happen between these two as Christmas approaches? better than it sounds AH/AU BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Penname--**TwilightAngel90

**Title of story--**My Perfect Gift

**Vamp or Human--**Human

**http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/~whosunderyourtree**

**AN: this is my first attempt at a one-shot  
**

It was now October. It had been three weeks now since I had ended my engagement to Tyler, my now ex-fiancée. At the time I wasn't really sure why I had ended our engagement but, my best friend, Alice seemed to know why. Her theory was that I was in love with her older brother, Edward. Alice and I hadn't seen Edward in at least three years. He was a songwriter for big shot singers.

He was just over 6 feet tall, had _perfectly_ messy bronze hair, high cheek bones, a strong jaw, and beautifully, dazzling green eyes. He was muscular, but not overly so. I think Alice was right, but I'd never tell her that, and too bad I wouldn't have the chance to see him and find out, as he was always in the studio.

I made my way out of my house, checking to make sure I had my phone, keys, and purse, before locking the door behind me. The inside was decorated with marble floors and brightly colored walls and carpeting. Adorning the walls, were pictures of me and my two best friends Alice Cullen-Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. The pictures were taken during our senior year in high school all the way up to about a month ago at Alice's Labor Day party. I made my way over to my car. My pride and joy! It was a black Chevy Trail Blazer.

I started it up, and began to back out of the driveway. I needed to get to work and talk to Alice about our upcoming projects. Rose, Alice, and I all worked together in Alice's boutique. Alice's designs were quite a hit with the stars lately. Almost every week she had a dress or suit that was picked up by an actor or actress. It was amazing how many celebrities she had met in the past 2 and a half years.

I was about halfway to work when Caitlin Crosby's "Imperfect is the new Perfect" began playing on the radio. I turned up the radio and began singing along with the radio. As I pulled into the parking lot at work, the song was ending. I pulled into the spot that was reserved for me and noticed an unfamiliar black Volvo parked in the spot next to mine. I shut my Chevy off and made my way inside, making sure I had my purse and phone in hand.

As I made my way through the door, I could hear Alice's unmistakable shriek coming from the back offices. I quickly made my way to her office to see her tiny body embraced by the one person I never thought I'd see back here in Seattle. I felt all the air leave my lungs as I took in his appearance.

"Edward, I can't believe you're here, in Seattle!" Alice's pixie like voice shrieked.

"Hey, Alice, try and keep the screeching to a minimum. I do need my hearing when I go back to LA," Edward replied.

At that moment Alice finally noticed my presence. She ran over to me and grabbed my hand leading me over to Edward, who was now facing me.

"It's good to see you again, Bella."

"It's good to see you too, Edward. It's been too long," I said with a small blush. We began explaining what we had been up to in the past few years and how everything was going. I could see Alice, who was standing in the doorway now, bouncing up and down. I was afraid to ask her why she was so excited.

"Well, Bella, I'd better let you get back to work before my sister attacks me again," Edward said with a small chuckle.

We exchanged phone numbers and addresses before Edward kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear that he'd see me soon. I again looked over at Alice, feeling the blush in my cheeks spread across my entire body. "Oh my god, Bella! Did you see that? He's totally into you!" Alice exclaimed the second Edward's car pulled out.

"Alice, I know what your thinking and don't. I know how badly you want me and your brother to be together but I don't think it's a reality." Alice looked a little saddened by my opinion but I knew her ways. If I didn't put my foot down now there would be no stopping her.

* * *

It was now the middle of December and Edward and I had become inseparable. We went on several dates and constantly were either talking on the phone or texting each other. Edward was coming over later in the day to help me in decorating my tree, as it was harder for me to reach the top than it was for him.

I looked at the clock on the wall in my kitchen. It displayed the time of 3:39 pm. Edward would be here in about an hour to help me, that way he would be able to make back to Alice's for dinner. I made my way upstairs to my room to get ready.

I knew Alice would be angry at me if I didn't at least try to impress Edward. I grabbed my favorite bra and panty set out of the top drawer of my dresser. It was in midnight blue and was quite revealing, even for lingerie. I quickly put it on and then grabbed my jade green dress from my closet.

I did my hair and make-up and by the time I was done, it was already 4:25. I quickly made my way downstairs to get the boxes of ornaments, lights, and garland ready. After gathering all the boxes the doorbell rang and I hurried to answer it. There was Edward looking stunning in a pair of dark wash jeans and a grey sweater.

"Hi, Edward," I said shyly. Suddenly, I felt very self conscious of how I looked.

"Hi, Bella," he replied as he made his way into the house.

We made our way over to the boxes of decorations and got to work. Slowly but surely, the tree was looking more and more like the Christmas trees seen in photos. We talked about what we were doing for Christmas, and was surprised that Edward didn't have any real plans.

"You know," I began. "You could always come here. I'm not doing anything either Edward."

"I'd love to, Bella. Thank you," he said as he leaned away from the tree to kiss me. Usually, he just kissed my cheek, but this time was different. This time, he kissed my mouth. I felt a buzzing sensation throughout my body. It was like being in contact with an electrical wire. I had never felt anything like this.

His hands made their way to my waist and brought me into contact with his hard, male body. I brought my hands to rest in his hair, gently tugging on it. He began gently lowering me to the floor by the partially decorated tree as the kiss intensified.

I felt Edward moan against my mouth as my tongue attempted to coax his into my own mouth. As he laid me gently on the ground, he pushed the boxes near my head out of the way. I continued running my hands through his hair as we just lay there, making out and only pulling away slightly for some much needed air.

As much as I was enjoying Edward's kisses there was something else I wanted from him. I removed my hands from his hair and trailed them down to his waist. Slowly, I began to slid my hands up and under his sweater, listening to his moans becoming more frequent. Both of us were breathing heavily and I heard his sharp intake of breath as my hand ran over his nipple.

"Mmmm…Bella, you'd better to be able to finish what your starting," He groaned huskily into my ear. I couldn't help but moan in response. I began lift his shirt up his body until it was removed and tossed somewhere in the area. Edward than reciprocated by removing my dress from my body, as well as my bra at the same time.

"Edward, this hardly seems fair," I whispered into his ear. "I think you have _way_ to many clothes on." I reached for the button on his jeans. It opened with ease and I slid his zipper down very _slowly_, and was met with nothing but skin. Apparently, Edward thought this encounter would lead to something as he had chosen to go commando.

I pushed his jeans down his legs as far as I could and he kicked them the rest of the way off. He began kissing a path from my jaw down to my breasts. He stopped and stared at them. I began feeling uncomfortable with him staring like that. I went to cover myself but he grabbed my wrists. "Bella, there's no need for you to hide yourself from me ever, ok?" I just nodded.

He again stared down at my chest but this time he brought his mouth down to my breast. Edward started sucking and biting on my nipple. It felt so good I couldn't contain the moan the escaped my lips. "_Oh Edward_…" I gasped as he pinched my other. His mouth left my breast and continued down to my navel and then to the top of my panties. Edward slowly removed them, almost as if he were trying to torture me.

"Bella, I can smell your arousal from here. I can only imagine how wet you are for me," he murmured huskily as he removed the silky material completely from my body. After removing my panties, he made his way back up my body, leaving a trail of wet kisses the entire way.

"Are you ready for me, Bella?" He whispered in my ear. I just bit my lip and nodded. I couldn't wait to feel him sliding in and out of my body. He brought his mouth back to mine, probing it with his tongue. I couldn't help but moan.

The lights from the tree bathing his face in an assortment of blue, greens, and reds. He moved his hand down to my inner thigh, gently spreading my legs farther apart. Slowly, he eased his hardened shaft into my tight heat. I moaned as I felt him entering me. I heard his deep groan as he pushed further and further into my throbbing core. "Oh _fuck_, Bella, your so damn _tight_," he groaned as he thrust into me the rest of the way.

We just laid there a moment, enjoying the feeling of being joined in an intimate manner. Edward started to move inside of me, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in with powerful force. "Mmm…Edward, harder…please!" I pleaded, needing him to never leave me.

He began to increase the power of his thrusts and my moans and his became increasingly louder. The sound of slapping skin echoing throughout the room. I felt myself getting closer to the edge at the same time I felt Edward begin harden more inside of me. "Edward…I'm so…close," I gasped out. His hand moved to my most intimate place and he began to rub my clit furiously.

I arching my back off the floor. The pleasure he was creating in me was like _nothing_ I had ever felt. "Edward…oh god…I'm gonna come…please come with me," I moaned as I grabbed his ass trying to pull him further into me. That did it for him _and_ me. "Oh _Fuck!_" Edward cried, as I felt my inner walls clamp down on his shaft as he shuddered above me, while emptying himself inside me.

We lay there intertwined next to my tree. The boxes scattered around us and the garland on the floor tangled in my hair. I couldn't bring myself to care about my appearance at that moment. Edward had just given me _the_ most powerful orgasm of my life. I looked up into his beautiful eyes and saw a look I couldn't recognize.

"Bella, I know that other than the time we've spent together the last month and a half, that we haven't seen each other in three years but I feel a special connection do you that I've never felt in my life. You are truly my perfect gift!" Edward exclaimed. He pulled out of me and reached for his pants, searching the pockets for something. "Isabella Marie Swan…would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" he asked and I felt my jaw hit the floor as I took in the beautiful ring enclosed in the delicate velvet box.

"Edward…I…" I stuttered as I looked back and froth from the ring to his face.

**AN-**

**So what do you all think? This is only my second lemon and first one shot so please review and tell me what you think =) and plz check out my other stories. the one that i'll be working on the most is Redemption plz give it a try =)  
**


	2. CONTINUATION!

**AN**

**Ok Im sorry that this is just an authors note but Im just letting you all know that I will be adding to this story and hopefully thanks to my new beta Breath-of-Twilight this story will be better than my others lol. Im not sure when the next chapter will be up as I start college back next week but I'll try to have one chapter a month ;)  
**


	3. Story Updates!

**AN-**

**To all my readers I apologize for the lack of updates on my stories. Currently I am starting to work on them but the one that will be worked on the most will be Parental Control. I have already started on the next chapter and here's a small teaser from it~~ ****J Also, from now on the teasers for upcoming chapters for any of my stories will be posted on my Facebook page **_.?topic=235&post=841&uid=150276581679991!id=100001488044676_"And get your filthy shoes off my coffee table, asswipe!' Renne sneered as she smacked Mike in the back of his head. "Keeps your fucking skanky hands off me, bitch! Next time you touch me, I'll sue your ass for assault!" Mike retorted.…..

(BPOV)"Wow, Jake!" I said, a smile gracing her features. It had been five years since I was at an ice rink last. I was truly excited to be here for our date.


End file.
